


Vengeful Souls

by ZeeTheZebra



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Touhou Project
Genre: April Fools' Day, April fools story, Confused Ansem is confused, Crack, Crack Crossover, Crack Relationships, Crack Treated Seriously, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff and Crack, Happy April Fools, Mima being her asshole self, fluffy crack, probable OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:46:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23436403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeeTheZebra/pseuds/ZeeTheZebra
Summary: Gensokyo becomes barely important to the Kingdom Hearts plotline. But instead of following the heroes, the story follows Ansem, who out of sheer boredom, strikes up a conversation with Mima. It goes better than one would expect.
Relationships: Mima/Ansem Seeker of Darkness
Kudos: 1





	Vengeful Souls

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Happy April Fools' day! Enjoy this dumb crossover crack fic. I turned up the stupid a lot here.

Ansem hated every single thing about this world. He hated how the people treated the threat of the Heartless as a completely normal occurrence. He hated that practically any creature could destroy his troops so casually. He even saw someone destroy a Heartless without even bothering to look away from the book they were reading. It was fascinating in a sense, given how powerful so many beings in this world appeared to be, even a few humans. And he did know each world would act differently around Heartless. He just didn’t expect a reaction that was so…dull. Being here was simply boring. He wasn’t even sure if the any of the Keyblade wielders knew he was here. If that were the case…then nothing. With the way things were going, it would make more sense, and probably be more interesting, to face off against the denizens of this world anyway. But before he could let his mind wander further out of boredom, he heard what sounded like the excited squeal of a girl. He slowly turned to see a human-like creature with short blond hair, some of it held back with a little red bow, and a little black dress. The creature was staring at him is awe.

“What do you want?” he asked sharply.

“You’re like me!” the thing said rather gleefully.

And in truth, it was right in a way. The creature was a being of darkness like him. It continued talking.

“Actually, you’re more like Lady Mima. Now that I think about it, Lady Mima would probably like you. Hold on. I’ll introduce you to her. Don’t move.”

Then it flew off without much more warning. Ansem wasn’t really sure what to think of what just a happened. A creature of darkness talked at him, mentioned someone else, then flew away. Was that what he sounded like to others? No. Cryptic nonsense was more Xemnas’s thing. He was just about to move on, find something, anything else to do, when he heard the creature’s voice again.

“I’m back!” it said in a singsong voice. It was holding the hand of a woman in an ornate blue dress, with green hair. The two of them landed on the ground. The woman looked at the creature.

“Rumia, honey? Who is this?” she asked she asked in a sweet tone.

“Lady Mima, meet…” the creature named Rumia stopped talking. She then started blushing.

“You don’t know his name, do you, Rumia?” the woman, apparently Lady Mima, continued. Rumia shook her head in shame. Mima patted Rumia on the head like she was a pet.

“You wanted me to talk to him, Rumia? I will then. Just go do your own thing.” Mima said. Rumia’s face lit up. She flew away while dancing through the air.

“Matchmaker, matchmaker, make me a match~” the two heard her sing. Mima rolled her eyes.

“Ignore her. She was never a bright bulb.” said Mima dismissively.

“Really.” Ansem replied flatly.

“Oh, believe me, she’s only one step above a common fairy.” Mima said while smirking. She returned to a neutral expression.

“So, I take it you control these things?” Mima asked gesturing to a Heartless darting passed them. Said Heartless was then disintegrated by a laser from a nearby Youkai.

“Indeed. I am Ansem, Seeker of Darkness! I-” he was interrupted by Mima.

“Ooh! What a powerful title! I really need to change mine to something better than ‘evil spirit” Mima said thoughtfully. Ansem choked on his words for a few seconds. Mima laughed in his face.

“You’re usually not interrupted, are you?” she asked playfully.

“You-” Ansem started. Mima jokingly threw one of her arms around his shoulder and made huge sweeping motion with her other.

“Welcome to Gensokyo, Ansem! No one cares until you make a big enough mess!”

She watched as Cirno chased down a group of Heartless and shrugged.

“But with the way things are going right now, you’re likely to attract some attention. So, you’re on the right track…and oh look at that! Reimu is here to solve the incident you created.”

Ansem looked to see an annoyed looking human girl in a red skirt. He scoffed at Reimu.

“Her? That girl really expects to stop me?”

“She has been stopping incidents for a long time. But who knows really? She hasn’t fought things like us in a long time.” Mima contemplated.

She then looked to Reimu, waved, and smiled.

“Hello Reimu! Been a while, hasn’t it?” Mima called out.

“I figured these creatures were your doing, Mima.” Reimu said.

Mima put her arm around Ansem again. He just stood there, for the first time in his life, feeling slightly awkward.

“I can’t take the credit, Reimu. That all goes to my new friend here. Introduce yourself _dear_.” Mima said

“I’m not your _dear_ , Mima.” Ansem growled. He then stepped away from her.

“As for you, human. I am Ansem, Seeker of Darkness. And this…is your end, Reimu.” Ansem smiled viciously at Reimu, knowing that she wouldn’t stand a chance.

And he was right. The girl wasn’t ready for his dark powers. But before Reimu could be finished off, she flew away yelling “Screw this! I’m getting help!”

Ansem grinned as he landed back on the ground. Mima smiled back at him.

“I’m impressed. Not that many people got Reimu to run away.” she said with admiration.

“She was stronger than I expected, but like all others, she bent to me.” Ansem said proudly.

Mima laughed. Then she thought for a moment and looked to Ansem.

“Hey, can you do me a favor? I know you have things to do and worlds to conquer, but can you leave Gensokyo to me?” Mima asked.

Ansem was silent for a moment. He then rolled his eyes and cracked a small smile.

“Might as well. Better one of my own then anyone else.” Ansem relented. “I have other places to be anyhow.”

He opened a dark corridor and was about to walk through when Mima called out to him.

“I hope to see you again, Ansem. Either like this, or in your next incarnation.” she said with genuine sincerity.

Ansem looked at Mima who seemed content.

“I…hope so as well.” Ansem replied

“Like this or in you next incarnation.”


End file.
